If You Were Gay
by Babydracky
Summary: Oliver and Marcus are sharing an appartment for months now. They are friends, right? So why Marcus won't admit and tell Oliver he is gay? Oliver wouldn't mind, not at all!


"Hello Marcus" I said entering our kitchen.

It's a cold night and I just came home from visiting a team-mate from the muggle world. Marcus was sitting at our table in the kitchen reading the last ProQuidditch issue.

"Oliver" he acknowledged me without looking up.

I took the last pumpkin juice from the cupboard and sighed. I forgot to get the groceries. Tomorrow, I swore to myself.

"You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning" I said swallowing a gulp of my drink "This guy was smiling at me and talking to me"

"That's very interesting" answered Marcus, drinking some black coffee from his mug, still not sparing a glance for me. I would never understand how he is able to drink coffee this late and was still able to sleep at night.

"He was being really friendly and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!" I added.

Marcus at last looked at me.

"Perhaps did he already saw you played Quidditch and took you for a girl" he teased me that trademade smirk on his lips.

"Very funny, he-man" I answered him.

Marcus went back to his reading.

"You know Marcus, it'd be okay" I added still drinking my pumpkin juice leaning against the counter.

"What would be okay?" he answered me, lightly frowning.

"If you were gay" I finished.

I've tried to talk to him for months but there were just some subjects Marcus didn't want to get onto.

"What's wrong with you, Wood? I am not gay!" he growled.

It was Wood, now, wasn't it? It meant I did touch a trouble spot.

I was sure for months now that Marcus was gay and didn't mind, not in the least. I just wished he would be able to admit it and to live his life without his parents' education fouling his mind or without their approbation.

"You see, if it'd be me I would feel free to say that I'm gay and I know that whatever you'd be okay" I smiled at him.

"I would? You really don't know me after all those years!" he said between his gritted teeth.

Homosexuality wasn't really welcomed amongst the pure blood families but I wouldn't let go not now that we've come to this.

"Marcus" I said, my voice gentle, my heart beating fast as I came closer to him "The thing is that I know you too well, better than anyone else, you can't lie to me"

And before he could say anything I crushed my mouth against his. He did try to complain but my hands were already in his hair, my fingers pulling his short hair, me sitting astride his lap.

This was a fight against Marcus that I refused to lose.

"Ollie, wait…" Marcus whispered between kisses while I was assaulting his strong jaw and his so white and appealing neck.

"I can't wait anymore" I growled, my lips finding his once again.

My tongue pushed against his teeth trying to find a way into his mouth and, by Merlin; I knew he would taste wonderful. I began to rub myself against his strong and warm frame. I've waited so long for him to be all mine.

Slowly I felt his tongue begin to play with mine, his big hands caressing my checks. I moaned but didn't protest when he put a stop to our wonderful snogging session.

"Okay, Oliver, you've made your point" he whispered against my lips.

"Which is?" I said frowning.

"That you're gay" he answered smirking at me, the bastard!

"I think we agreed that I'm not the only gay in this room" I said rubbing once again against the warm and big hard on in Marcus' pants.

"Okay, okay" he agreed keeping me at bay "Just leave me some time, would you? It's not that easy for me."

"Time?" I hissed "I already did wait for years, Marcus! Years! You won't play the frightened and offended maiden with me now, will you?"

"The…What?" he growled his powerful hands squeezing my hips.

Well… I suppose I could wait a little especially knowing that I'd be Marcus first man. Now I definitely could imagine me being the one in control and I kind of liked that. When I was younger, at Hogwarts, I did fantasize about Marcus being all rough with me but now…

"Oliver" Marcus sighed "Can I hope that you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about?"

"Well… If you mean me sex-assaulting you, then you're right" I answered an angelic smile plastered on my face.

"By Merlin, I found someone scarier than me!" he said in a laugh.

"Believe me, soon enough you won't mind" I answered licking my lips.

"Well, for now, I wouldn't mind some food, Ollie, but it seems someone forgot to get the groceries once again" Marcus arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, well, about it…" I babbled.

And hungry Marcus was an angry Marcus. Oh crap!


End file.
